Kopaka
Kopaka was the stoic and abrasive Toa Mata of Ice who was transformed into the Toa Nuva of Ice, after being exposed to Energized Protodermis. History Creation Firm in their conviction that the early Toa population could one day prove to be inadequate guardians of the Matoran Universe, the Great Beings chose to take action by commissioning the creation of the Toa Mata: the principle Toa-guardians of the universe, to be summoned only in the most dire of global emergencies, their destiny tied to the continued maintenance of the Great Spirit Robot. Created under the charge of Artahka, Kopaka and his teammates; Toa Tahu, Gali, Onua, Pohatu, and Lewa, thus came into existence. From there, they were transported to Daxia and awakened, their training commissioned by Toa Helryx, who informed the Toa Mata of their collective destiny to be the guardians of the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Over the course of several years, the Toa were then mentored in the ways of combat by an Order of Mata Nui operative named Hydraxon. In one exercise, the Toa were made to escape Spinax, an Energy Hound loyal to their trainer. In another exercise, Hydraxon took the Toa's Kanohi and hid scattered across Daxia. Kopaka spent all day attempting to retrieve his Kanohi from a volcano until Lewa's revelation that the teammates were meant to work together so as to accomplish their task. Upon completing their training, the Toa Mata were dispatched to Karda Nui to protect its Av-Matoran residents from living lightning bolt Rahi, known as the Avohkah. After several years of stability and a reputation for heroism, the Toa traveled to the Codrex, entering through a hatch and sitting the Energy Storm out. Subsequently, the Toa entered their respective Toa Canisters in order to preserve themselves until a time when they were needed once more. Arrival on Mata Nui 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm - an event which incapacitated the Great Spirit from his position as the helm of the Matoran Universe - the Toa Mata were summoned to the island of Mata Nui. Having spent so long in the untested canisters, however, their structures began to decay causing their mechanical components to dislocate when they arrive on the island. As a further consequence, Kopaka and his fellow Toa suffered from amnesia and could not recall their past lives or training spent under the protection of the Order of Mata Nui. Finding himself on a coastal slope at the foot of Mount Ihu, Kopaka re-assembled himself and made for the nearest settlement: Ko-Koro. Upon arriving in the village, he was greeted by Matoro and referred to Turaga Nuju, who in turn began the long process of mediating the role of the Toa upon the island, instructing the Toa of Ice to seek a number of Great Kanohi masks scattered across the island so as to defeat the dreaded Makuta and restore the island. Journeying across Mata Nui, Kopaka encountered Pohatu in the cliffs of Mount Ihu. Eager to cooperate with the Toa of Ice, Pohatu endeavored to earn Kopaka's trust only to accidentally trigger a localized avalanche. Struggling to free himself, the Toa of Ice tolerated his newfound cohort with some reluctance as they continued to scale the mountain. Eventually reaching the summit, the Toa were attacked by a Kane Ra. Happening upon a Kanohi Hau hidden in the snow, Kopaka donned the mask and used it to shield his teammate from the Rahi. Working together, the two Toa were able to subdue the Kane Ra and descend the mountain with their new-found prize. Traveling to Kini-Nui, the geographical center of the landmass where all six districts met, Kopaka and Pohatu convened with their fellow teammates. Acknowledging their shared state of vulnerability, the Toa resolved to go their separate ways in search of their masks. Kopaka thus returned to Ko-Wahi in search of his masks, braving a number of intrepid cliffs and dangerous Rahi, most notably of which was a Muaka on the outskirts of Le-Wahi. Whilst searching for his Kanohi Pakari on a pedestal seated in a river of molten magma, Kopaka attempted to conjure a number of ice constructs to get him across unharmed. With his ice bridge rapidly melting, however, the Toa was forced to produce a large block of Ice to use as a makeshift raft. Drained by the use of his Elemental Powers in such a volcanic environment, Kopaka experienced a vision of Kini Nui, beholding the forms of Akamai and Wairuha. Unsure what to make of the vision at the time, Kopaka drifted back into consciousness and was able to retrieve the Pakari. Using the mask to leap across to safety, Kopaka's jump fell short and he nearly fell to his death. Fortunately, the Toa of Ice was rescued by Lewa, who had witnessed him from afar. Upon the completion of his quest, Kopaka exchanged his six masks for a Golden Kanohi, affording him a number of enhanced capabilities. With his teammates also at the end of their respective quests, the Toa journeyed to the Mangaia, intent on confronting the Makuta beneath the surface of the island. Confronted first by a pair of Manas crabs, the Toa locked themselves in a fusion, forming the Toa Kaita known as Akamai and Wairuha. Kopaka in particular merged with Gali and Lewa to form Wairuha. Overwhelming their opposing Rahi, the Toa were then met instead by their own shadowy counterparts and disconnected from each other. Overwhelmed and forced into a losing battle, the Toa eventually resorted to switching opponents, eventually managing to best each other's Shadow Toa selves in individual combat. With their battle won, the Toa were known to have caught a brief glimpse of the Makuta's form before being teleported back to the surface, having temporarily overwhelmed the Makuta and severed his control over the island's Rahi population. Presuming the Makuta to have been vanquished and the struggle to be over, the Toa considered parting the company of each other and once more returning to their homes. However, a brief encounter with a Ta-Matoran trapped beneath a tree branch revealed that the settlement of Ta-Koro was under siege by a mysterious new adversary known only as the Bohrok. Travelling to the island's volcanic region, the Toa united in defense of Ta-Koro, ultimately managing to overwhelm the advancing swarm of Tahnok units through use of their combined Elemental Powers. Upon the inspection of one such unit after the battle, the Toa were approached by Turaga Vakama, who revealed the functionality of the Bohrok and informed them of the various breeds of Krana housed within their adversaries. Intent on collecting all eight variants of Krana breeds from the six types of Bohrok, the Toa parted ways once more. Kopaka returned to Ko-Koro, challenging the Tahnok swarms had invaded his village, witnessing the destruction of the Three Brothers Bridge. After a lengthy confrontation, the Toa of Ice was able to rid the village of Tahnok invaders while amassing a number of their Krana. While the majority of the village had already evacuated, the damage to Ko-Koro was severe and Kopaka learnt a valuable lesson in humility from the experience. Reuniting with his fellow Toa, Kopaka joined Gali and Onua in an offensive strategy to counteract the pronounced Tahnok presence in Po-Wahi. Following a Tahnok Va, Kopaka was able to discover the location of the Bohrok Hive. Revealing his findings to Tahu, the two Toa resolved to return with the full might of their team. Entering the Bohrok Hive as a group, the Toa Mata remarked the unusual features of the structure. Finding themselves separated from Tahu by a moving wall, the Toa found themselves in a chamber about to be flooded with molten lava. Onua and Pohatu thus began in their attempt to bring down the wall and allow the Toa to escape while Kopaka subdued the lava with a pillar of Ice. Lewa, who remained partially connected to the Bohrok hive mind after being possessed by a Krana, revealed that the wall in question was an illusory barrier put in place to misdirect intruders. Once aware of this, the Toa were able to pass through the obstacle, where they were reunited with Tahu. Happening upon a number of Exo Toa suits, the Toa donned the battle armor and proceeded towards the central lair of the Bahrag Queens. Confronting Cahdok and Gahdok, the Toa swiftly discovered that the suits restricted their Elemental Powers. Reluctantly discarding the mech-suits, the Toa combined their abilities to overwhelm the Bahrag Queens, trapping the sisters beneath a Protodermis Seal. Having successfully defeated the commanders of the swarm, however, the Toa triggered a mechanism in the chamber that launched them into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Destined for a greater purpose as they were, the Toa were transformed by the mysterious properties of the liquid and emerged as Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Now imbued with a greater elemental capabilities, the Toa emerged victorious with new armor and weapons. Swiftly discovering that their Kanohi Nuva allowed them to share mask powers, the Toa propelled themselves back to the surface. After several days spent adjusting to their new forms and rebuilding their damaged villages, the Toa were reunited once more in Le-Wahi. Engaging in a well-natured battle, the Toa Nuva splintered into two factions competing against each other to test the limits of their new power. With Tahu, Gali and Pohatu representing the opposition, Onua, Lewa, and Kopaka rallied against their teammates. Spurned by his adversary, Kopaka grew increasingly confrontational towards Tahu, prompting his teammates to intervene and disrupt the battle. Deciding to go their separate ways once more, the Toa splintered apart and ventured back to their native regions of the island. As such, Kopaka returned to Ko-Koro. With the Toa divided once more, an elite breed of Bohrok targeted each of the six villages of Mata Nui, systematically infiltrating the inner sanctuary of each settlement and stealing the Nuva Symbols from the respective Toa Suva. With their Nuva Symbols stolen, the Toa Nuva collectively lost access to their Elemental Powers. Reuniting in Po-Wahi, the Toa each recounted how their Suvas had been raided under mysterious circumstances. While they lamented the loss of their elemental capabilities, the Toa Nuva were ambushed by the Bohrok Kal, who made clear their objective to re-awaken the Bohrok Swarms and raze the island. Determined to defend the island, the Toa engaged the six Bohrok only to be ultimately overwhelmed and outmatched by the combined might of their adversaries. Subdued by non-lethal means, the Toa were left unconscious in the sand, only to awaken many hours later after a crushing defeat at the hands of the Bohrok Kal. Now firm in their conviction, the Toa Nuva set about defending their villages through whatever means necessary. Attempting to overpower the Kohrok Kal alone, Lewa was caught by a series of powerful concussive stun blasts, leaving him shaking on the forest floor of Le-Wahi, where he was found by Gali. With Kopaka journeying south to unite with his teammates, the three Toa set about forming Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuha. Ambushing three of the Bohrok Kal on the outskirts of Le-Koro, however, Wairuha was ultimately overwhelmed by the Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja and eventually defused, leaving the three Toa drained of their energy. After collecting four of the Kanohi Nuva scattered across Ga-Wahi, Kopaka heard rumors that his final mask was hidden in the Place of Shadow, a canyon stemming between Ta-Wahi and Ko-Wahi. Accompanied by Gali and Tahu, Kopaka apprehensively joined his two fellow Toa into the canyon. After settling a heated argument, Gali attempted to alleviate the tension only for Kopaka and Tahu to prove uncooperative. As the Toa reached the end of the canyon, however, they fell into an ancient trap, encountering the fearsome Rahi Nui, which had been put in place by Makuta Teridax. With Turaga Vakama leading Onua, Pohatu, and Lewa appearing within the canyon, the six Toa attempted to overpower the creature without the advantage of their Elemental Powers, but instead using a combination of the Pakari Nuva and Kakama Nuva. With Turaga Vakama using his noble Huna to confuse the Rahi Nui, however, the Turaga was able to trick the creature into shattering a support column and bringing the cavern down upon itself. With the Toa and Vakama beating a hasty retreat, Kopaka was thus able to complete his quest by claiming the final Kanohi Nuva. Some time after the incident with the Rahi Nui, the Bohrok Kal discovered the location of the Bahrag in the abandoned Bohrok Hive of Po-Wahi. Descending into the darkness, Kopaka joined his fellow Toa Nuva as they perused the Bohrok Kal into the depths of the nest. Witnessing the Bohrok Kal destroying the automated Exo Toa units put in place to guard the Bahrag, Tahu was forced to use the Kanohi Vahi to slow down their adversaries, allowing his fellow Toa the opportunity to think up a solution before the Nuva Cube was activated. Realizing that the Nuva Cubes were physical manifestations of the Toa Nuva's elemental powers, Gali discovered that she could transfer her raw elemental potential to the Bohrok Kal wielding her Nuva Symbol, prompting the other Toa to follow suit. Granting the Bohrok Kal a taste of the power they possessed, the Toa tricked them into becoming overzealous, refusing to free the Bahrag for the sake of their own personal glory only for the raw Nuva power to disrupt their systems. With the Bohrok Kal crushed beneath the weight of their own abilities, the Toa were able to reclaim their Nuva symbols and unlock their Elemental Powers once again, returning to the surface of Po-Wahi having defeated the Bohrok threat once and for all. Quest for the Seventh Toa With the villages completing their reconstruction and with the Toa restored, a Matoran and Toa celebrated their victory over Makuta's forces with a Kolhii Tournament between the six districts. With the Ko-Koro team swiftly being eliminated from the qualifying match, Kopaka busied himself overseeing the Matoran of his village on various communal outreach projects. After some time, Kopaka encountered two wandering Matoran from Ta-Koro, named Jaller and Takua, in the drifts of Ko-Wahi. Allowing the Matoran to follow him some distance to the outskirts of Ko-Koro, Kopaka was attacked by a squadron of Rahkshi, reptilian agents of the Makuta responsible for the destruction of Ta-Koro and the partial infection of Tahu's Hau Nuva. Moving to defend the Matoran, Kopaka held the Rahkshi off while enabling the Matoran to escape. Briefly incapacitated during the encounter, Takua used Kopaka's shield to ferry himself across a river with the Kanohi Avohkii, only for Kopaka to return to action and freeze the water, trapping the Rahkshi in Ice. After seeing the Matoran reunited with their Ussal Crab steed, Kopaka wordlessly parted their company in search of his fellow Toa Nuva. Reunited with Lewa, Gali and Tahu, the Toa journeyed to Onu-Koro, where a different squadron of Rahkshi had begun raiding the village. With Tahu succumbing to the rage of the Rahkshi Kurahk, however, the Toa of Fire turned on Gali, forcing the Toa of Water to drive him away from the village while Lewa defended the Matoran and Pohatu and Onua occupied the Rahkshi. Once the Matoran had reached the safety of a wider tunnel complex, however, Kopaka flash-froze Tahu, providing his teammates an opportunity to remove him from the scene without harm, though the Toa were unable to save Onu-Koro from the cave-in triggered by Onua. Restraining Tahu in Le-Wahi, Kopaka joined Gali and Lewa in a healing ritual, using their Elemental Powers to restore their leader and purge the infection from his Hau Nuva. Drained of his Elemental Powers through the process, Kopaka abandoned the group and silently returned to Onu-Wahi, where he rescued Pohatu and Onua from the rubble. Resolving to trail the Rahkshi and confront them before they reached the Avohkii, the three Toa ventured towards Kini Nui, where they encountered a Turahk, Guurahk, Vorahk, Panrahk, Lerahk, and Kurahk converging on Jaller and Takua. With Tahu, Lewa and Gali converging on the same spot, the six Toa Nuva stood as one, engaging the Rahkshi with the full intensity of their Elemental Powers and overwhelming the majority of their number. With the Turahk slipping past the Toa, however, Kopaka stood witness to the death of Jaller and the transformation of Takua into Takanuva, the Toa of Light whose arrival had prompted the quest. Collecting the mechanical appendages from the broken Rahkshi, the Toa constructed the Ussanui to Takanuva's specifications, intent on using it to travel into the Mangaia tunnel system and face Makuta once and for all. Spurred on by the death of Jaller, however, Takanuva resolved to travel alone, using the vehicle to venture deep into the Makuta's lair and confront him, leaving Kopaka and his fellow Toa behind on the surface. After some deliberation, Kopaka would later accompany the other Toa Nuva and the Turaga into Teridax's Lair deep in the caverns beneath Kini Nui. Witnessing Takanuva merging with the Makuta in a pool of Energized Protodermis, Kopaka and his teammates marveled at the form of Takutanuva before the newly-formed entity raised the gateway to the Mangaia, allowing the Toa and Turaga to pass through. Sacrificing its residual life force to revive Jaller from the imprint of consciousness left in his Kanohi Hau, the Takutaknuva fusion became unstable and collapsed beneath the weight of the gateway. Conjuring Takanuva from the Avohkii, Turaga Vakama was able to reunite the Toa and led the islanders back to the surface, proclaiming that the time had come for the Matoran to return to their homeland of Metru Nui. Owing the Toa a debt of gratitude, the Turaga resolved to finally reveal to them the secrets of their past. Recounting the tales of his previous life, Vakama revealed to the Toa Nuva that he and his fellow Turaga had once been the guardians of Metru Nui: the Toa Metru. While the Matoran busied themselves deconstructing their villages and preparing to migrate back to their homeland, Kopaka and his fellow Toa bore witness to Vakama's dramatic retelling of Metru Nui's history, a tale that required multiple installments and that helped alleviate any lingering suspicions that the Toa had of the Turaga. Content with the reasoning behind such secrecy, Kopaka and his team journeyed to Metru Nui alongside the Matoran populace, eventually landing in the City of Legends. Universe Core Finding himself free-falling from the entrance to the Universe Core, Kopaka's Adaptive Armor swiftly acclimatized to his environment, offering him augmented, streamlined armor and producing a pair of booster rockets. Uniting with his teammates, Kopaka and his cohorts descended to the village of Karda Nui, where they encountered Makuta Antroz, Chirox and Vamprah assaulting the remaining Av-Matoran populace. Successfully fending the Makuta off, the Toa regrouped in the village square before splitting into two teams. One team, consisting of Tahu, Gali, and Onua, descended into the Swamp of Secrets below., while Kopaka, Lewa, and Pohatu remained in the settlement to guard the Matoran and counter any further offensive from the Makuta. With an Av-Matoran named Tanma appointed as the leader of Karda Nui, Kopaka partnered himself with Solek, a Matoran with the unique ability to manifest quasi-holographic constructs of Light when in contact with a Toa. Anticipating a second raid from the Makuta, Kopaka set about preparing the remaining Stalactite Village for another offensive. During this time, a Shadow Matoran named Kirop was notably knocked out of the sky by Lewa and captured. Stripped of his Keystone and offering the Toa an opportunity to take advantage of the Makuta, the Shadow Matoran was confined to a hut and made to overhear Kopaka and Lewa discussing fake intelligence of a looming attack on the Shadow Leech Hive. Eager to warn Makuta Mutran of an assault on the Shadow Leech supply, Kirop promptly escaped confinement and headed directly for the Makuta's laboratory, unknowingly allowing Kopaka, Lewa, and Pohatu to tail him with their Matoran allies. Joined by Toa Ignika, a corporeal manifestation of the Kanohi Ignika, the Toa assaulted the Shadow Leech Hive together, with Kopaka notably coming to blows with Mutran. Struck by a powerful Psionic attack, the Toa of Ice struggled to overpower the Makuta alone and was ultimately captured when Antroz, Vamprah, and Chirox arrived to reclaim the Shadow Leech Hive. Captured alongside his fellow Toa, Kopaka was rescued by Pohatu, who used his Kakama Nuva to phase through his confines and free the Av-Matoran. Regrouping, the Toa destroyed the Shadow Leech Hive and escaped, preventing the Makuta from manufacturing any more Shadow Leeches. Reinstating Solek as his partner, Kopaka and his cohorts once again took to the skies, with Makuta Icarax arriving in the Universe Core to supersede command over the Brotherhood of Makuta's operation. With the Kanohi Ignika conjuring itself a body and fighting alongside the Toa Nuva, however, Kopaka witnessed Icarax endeavoring to destroy the mysterious new Toa and claim the mask for himself, thus evening the playing field. In his hubris, however, Icarax failed to take precautions and engaged Toa Ignika alone, allowing his opponent to use his Elemental Life Powers to undo his evolution. Reduced to a biomechanical form and sporting armor incapable of containing his organic form, Icarax beat a retreat once Toa Ignika moved to regroup with the Toa Nuva. With Icarax incapable of continuing the battle, the remaining Makuta were forced to descend to the Swamp of Secrets, pursued by the Toa. Reunited with Tahu, Gali, and Onua, Kopaka and his cohorts continued to battle the Makuta, who were similarly reinforced by Krika, Gorast, and Bitil. With Toa Takanuva appearing in the midst of the battle, the Toa were able to unlock the Codrex. Finding shelter within, the eight Toa were shadowed by Makuta Antroz, who had managed to teleport inside before the energy barrier was established. Remembering the interior from their fractured memories, the Toa began to explore the Codrex, accidentally unveiling three battle vehicles designed by Artakha to aid them in their quest: the Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6 and Axalara T9. Seeking to obstruct the Toa, Antroz chose this moment to appear, stealing the Jetrax T6 and escaping, forcing Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka to give chase. To Be Added With Gali convincing Toa Ignika to sacrifice his new form in order to reactivate the Codrex and awaken Mata Nui, the Toa Nuva regrouped and beat a hasty retreat aboard the battle vehicles. Unbeknownst to the Makuta, however, this action once again triggered the Energy Storms within the Universe Core, vaporizing them. Abilities and Traits Kopaka is a wise and reserved figure who has been known to deviate from the group and prefers to work independently of his fellow Toa. While he has been known to possess a soft spot for Pohatu and has often engaged in meaningful conversation with both Gali and Onua, much of Kopaka's time on Mata Nui saw the Toa of Ice coming into direct confrontation with Tahu. While these tensions have cooled as the Toa continued to evolve, Kopaka still prefers his own company. Kopaka has control over the element of Ice. He can thus manipulate temperature, survive in sub-zero conditions or at high altitudes, detect pressure points in ice formation, conjure a broad range of icy constructs, and absorb all the coldness in a localized area to generate a devastating Nova Blast. After becoming a Toa Nuva, these abilities were greatly enhanced, and also allowed him to use Kanohi Nuva. Mask and Tools Kopaka was originally known to have utilized an Ice Sword and Ice Shield through which to channel his elemental powers. In addition to his Great Kanohi Akaku, Kopaka was afforded a resistance to cold temperatures. Often, the Toa of Ice would combine his weapons and his mask power in order to orientate himself amidst the foothills of Mount Ihu. After Kopaka became a Toa Nuva, his Ice Sword was replaced with an Ice Blade, which could be separated into a pair of skates and attached to his feet, enabling him to traverse considerable distances. In addition, his Kanohi was also replaced with a Akaki Nuva, affording him advanced X-Ray capabilities. Forms Appearances *''Quest for the Masks'' Category:Toa Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ice Category:Toa Nuva